VGCW/2014-02-13
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ '"Single Female Lawyers" ⅔ Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results She-Hulk wins 2-0 Other Plot The Ringside Reporter is interviewing Terra Branford, asking her about losing her title at Endgame 6. Terra says she's glad to be back after the beauty explosion, and makes it clear she's going to go after Grunty for her betrayal as she leaves. '"Let's Get a Winner This Time" Steel Cage Fatal Four-Way Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Jessie approaches James and Rinoa in the parking lot, challenging Rinoa to a rematch at Breakdown, a match inside a steel cage so James can not interfere. James accepts, but only on the condition that if Rinoa wins, Jessie will become a Rocket again. Jessie agrees, but adds that if she wins, they will both become "Jessie girls" to be managed by her. With a indifferent Whatever, Rinoa agrees. '"Counter-Terrorism" Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Gruntilda and Bayonetta are in the dressing room, talking about Bayo's number one contender match with Lightning later tonight, with Grunty not having much faith in Bayo. Their conversation is interrupted by Terra, who demands an extreme rules match with Grunty to beat the beauty out of her. Confident of victory, Grunty accepts. '"Right Now." Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Poison enters the GM office, Interrupting The Saint and Shaundi by demanding to fight The Saint, feeling the fatal four way was not good enough to satisfy her. when Shaundi to let Poison fight the saint, Poison decided to settle for Shaundi instead. Shaundi accepts, saying her and Roll with fight Poison and Roxy at Breakdown. '"World War-riors" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Chie Satonaka approaches the ring, her recent victory seeming to have given her new music and a new attitude. After entering the ring, she makes it clear she was surprised that, despite her recent success, she was not selected to compete in the Casualette ladder match. She calls Videl out to the ring so they can fight for her spot in the match. Videl enters the ring, and calls Chie naive, before telling Chie she won't lose her spot without a fight. Chie says Videl is going to get her ass kicked, and that's the bottom line, 'cus Stake Cold said so! '"Cause Steak Cold Said So" Match' Matchup Winner Results Chie takes Videl's place in the Casualette ladder match at Breakdown Other Plot The Saint is talking to Lightning before her match, with Lightning saying it will feel good to earn a tittle shot by the book. As Lightning leaves for her match, Franziska Von Karma approaches The Saint, telling her she will be Samus' Lawyer in her case. Knowing the Saint is eager to avoid any court cases, Von Karma offers her an alternative. Samus VS. the Saint in a Final Destination match at Breakdown. If the Saint wins, the charges will be dropped, if Samus wins, she gains booking leverage. The Saint accepts the offer. 'Gurl Gamer Championship #1 Contenders Match' Matchup Winner Results Bayonetta becomes number 1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship. Other Plot The Saint comes out to address the crowd, telling them the next show will be called Breakdown 2/3, due to most of matches being 2/3 fall. The Saint says it will include a "VS. WWE" match, an in cage match, and a Girl Gamer Championship match. There will also be a Final Destination match, a contract I quit match, and the Casualette ladder match for the new title. The Saint gives the date for the event to be Febuary 20th, one hour earlier, three hours long, before showing a video package about the event, set to the song "Right Now" by Rihanna. Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:⅔ Falls Category:Steel Cage Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team Category:No.1 Contenders